Mesmerized, Complications Sequel
by HPfanatic09
Summary: Follow Harmony as she faces, love, school, and life in general. Harmony is not the brightest, so her mother (Hermione Potter) puts quite some pressure on her, but on the other hand, her father is very kind and understanding, so she wants to grow up to be just like him, but little did she know, that going to Hogwarts would be a lot more complicated.


**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. School has been quite some work, but here it is, finally. The sequel to complications! ENJOY!**

Harmony;

That's my name.

It's cheesy but I like it.

I was never good at speaking, so I usually keep my statements short, and clear.

My mom is quite disappointed that I don't get good grades in oral assessments.

She sets very high standards.

My dad understands though.

That's why I want to grow to be like him.

When I start school next week at Hogwarts I want to become a Quidditch player.

Just like my dad.

Today is the big day.

I'm finally going to Hogwarts!

I arrive at kings cross station with my mom and my dad.

They tell me to find platform nine and three quarters.

Eventually I find it and they send me off.

At first I was scared I would hurt myself when I ran through the wall, but it was pretty fun.

I make my way in the train and find my friends.

Since I was born I had always hung out with my 2 best friends.

Jack Weasley and Holly Lovegood.

Our parents were all friends when they went to Hogwarts. That's how we all met each other.

When we arrived I was completely amazed.

Hogwarts looked even better than I imagined.

Me and Jack were both put in Gryffindor, but Holly was placed in Hufflepuff.

That means no more girl talks in the middle of the night. Even though it was mostly just Holly talking.

Jack looked at me knowing that I was upset I couldn't be with my other best friend.

But I just gave him a smile telling him that it was ok. He smiled back at me and continued talking to his new friends.

I wish I was like Jack.

He was always very confident.

After dinner Jack went to talk with his new friends

Holly stayed in her house common room.

So I went to the library myself.

I had never really had a liking for books, like my mom, but I wanted to learn more about Quidditch.

When I got to the library it was already full with a lot of people, so I grabbed a book and sat next to a boy who I think was in the same year.

When I sat down I noticed that he also had a book about Quidditch.

So I said "Hi." and gave him a smile.

He looked up from his book and said "Hello"

I asked "Do you like Quidditch?" trying to start a conversation.

It would be nice to make a new friend.

"Not really," He said "I'm just reading this so I can be more like Harry Potter."

He wants to be like my dad?

"You know my dad?" I asked him.

He looked up to me in shock and asked "Your dad is Harry Potter?"

I nod.

He suddenly smiles and says to me "It's such an honor to meet you. My dad says that your dad is a great man." He looked overjoyed. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Harmony. Harmony Potter." I replied.

"My name is Edward Longbottom." He said still looking over joyed.

"Longbottom?" I said, almost breaking out into laughter.

"I know.. I know... My name is stupid.." He said, looking down.

"I like it." I said as I gave him a small smile.

He looked up at me, embarrassed and we both laughed.

The librarian had to come over and yell at us for being too loud.

I talked with Edward about Quidditch and he seemed to know a lot. It's a shame that I can't join the team until next year.

Turns out Edward was in the same house as I was, so we both walked back together.

When we both got inside to the common room, everyone was having a welcoming party; and of course, I wasn't invited.

"I'm gonna go up to my room." I said to Edward.

"You aren't gonna stay for the party?" He asked.

"Nah," I said, as I headed for the stairs "Good night." And I gave him a smile before I went up to my room.

When I got there someone was already inside.

It was one of my roommates, her name is Scarlett Malfoy.

My dad told about the Malfoys, he said that his enemy was Scarlett's dad.

He also told me that in the end her dad ended up helping us, so I probably shouldn't judge her too quickly.

"Hi." I said, as I unpacked my things.

I had spent the whole day reading that I forgot to unpack my things.

"Hi." She said, as she looked up to me.

"I'm Harmony Potter." I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scarlett Malfoy." She replied.

She seemed to be doing some homework, and it seemed like she needed some help, so I sat next to her and tried to help her solve the problem.

"I think you're supposed to change this number." She said, pointing to one of the countless numbers on the page.

"Yeah, but then we have to put the two on the same side." I said, remembering what the teacher said.

When the party was finally over, we both finally finished the equation, it was really hard but I think I made a new friend.

Actually, I think I made two new friends.

I was feeling pretty accomplished when I fell asleep that night.


End file.
